Feelings
by Edsabella Cullen
Summary: Al noticed something going on between his brother and the colonel, but Ed is afraid of letting people get close. What's going to happen when Al have a talk with his brother? RoyxEd [Yaoi] This is the first part of a two chapter story It might get longer..
1. Chapter 1

This is the very first fanfic that I have written. I hope you enjoy reading it. -

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own FullMetal Alchemist! So don't sue me!

* * *

One day, out of the blue... 

"Brother, do you love the colonel?" Al put down the book he had been reading while his brother is in the shower.

"Wha-What are you talking about? What makes you think I would love that bastard?" Ed blushed.

"Why do you keep denying your feelings towards the colonel and pushing him away like this? When its about everything else you're so determined, then why are you so scared when it comes to this?"

"I... I just don't want him to get hurt. I'm cursed, every time I let some one get close to me, that person gets hurt, first mom, then you, then it's Nina and Alexander, Winery almost got chopped to bits by Berry, and then there's Hughes. I don't want anyone close to me to get hurt anymore. So I keep my distance, as long as I do that, those whom I care about won't get hurt."

"That's nonsense Brother! If you keep pushing the people who care about you away, you'll only hurt them more. And stop blaming yourself, you are not cursed! None of those was your fault!"

"But..."

"No buts brother," Al interrupted before Ed could say anymore. "none of those was your fault. But is your fault the colonel is hurting right now, because you keep pushing him away."

"Go talk to him, open up to him. He loves you, and I know that you love him too, enough to cry over him."

"Huh? How...? Where did you...? Why...?" Edward's blush turned into a darker shade of red.

"I heard you crying in the shower, since my room is right next door. That's why I came out here. I didn't want to hear you being sad and crying brother, I want you to be happy."

"Al, thanks. I think I needed this talk. Where is he?"

"The colonel is on the balcony."

"OK, thanks Al."

"Oh, and brother?"

"Yeah?" Ed stopped and turn to face the suit of armor.

"Good luck. I'll be at the library doing some more research, call me if you need anything, I'll be back in the morning with groceries to make breakfast, OK?"

"OK."

* * *

**A/N:** This is supposed to be a two chapter fic, but I haven't decided yet, so you'll have to wait and see how the story goes. Well, that's it for now. Please tell me what you think! Read and Review, but no flaming! Only Roy is allowed to fry people, since he is the Flame Alchemist and all... Friendly criticizing is allowed, because it helps me improve my writing skills. XD 


	2. New Name for Edward!

**_A/N:_** I have good news and some really bad news for everyone… Lets start with the bad news, shall we?

**Bad News: **_I'M SOOOOO SORRY TO EVERY ONE WHO ARE LOOKING FORWARD TO THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!_ Why? Well… because I found virus in my computer and I wasn't able to even turn on my computer properly and making it run is absolutely impossible…(believe it when I say impossible, I mean it! I have tried every way I can possibly think of, to make it run long enough for me to copy my plot for this story into my DVD-R so I can work on the story on my mom's computer, but it doesn't even move… the only thing that moves was the mouse arrow…) so, in the end I had to delete every thing (and I mean EVERYTHING!) that was in my computer and re-install Windows XP and other software programs into my computer. T-T tears (someone up there must really hate me…) Well anyways, now I have to rewrite the plot of this story (since I don't remember the original one…) so this story just might be a bit longer then what I had originally planned, which is only supposed to be 2 chapters long.

**Good News:** I'm working on another RoyEd fic, but I need some help with deciding which name I should use. You see, in this story, Ed would be having amnesia and he would forget everything, including his own name. So I'm gonna have to decide on which name I should call Edward during his amnesia… Please tell me which name you would like for me to use in the story. Here are the 10 names that I have picked out from my list of names that I have came up with:

(1) Ivan Harnet

(2) Ian Dalton

(3) Svan Winters

(4) Drawde Gibson (Drawde Edward spelled backwards)

(5) William (Will) Cirle (Cirle Elric spelled backwards)

(6) Henri McCoy

(7) Vince Carswell

(8) Matt Arcadius

(9) Riley Hindmen

(10) David Ronan

Please choose **three** of the above and then put them into your 'Review' message in order, from the one you like best – 1st choice, to the one you like least out of the three you have chosen – 3rd choice, I would like to have at least 5 reviews to this A/N before I start writing the story (I already have the plot in my flash drive, so I don't have to worry about loosing it… XD)

**Message Example:**

Here are the three names I have chosen:

1st Choice – (9) Riley Hindmen

2nd Choice – (1) Ivan Harnet

3rd Choice – (3) Svan Winters


End file.
